Radio frequency absorbers may be used in many applications where it is desirable to absorb, attenuate, scatter, and otherwise modify radio frequency signals incident on a surface. For example, radio frequency absorbers have been used within integrated circuit devices, on antennas, on objects subject to radar detection that may have a radar cross section, and on many other surfaces subject to electromagnetic radiation. Within integrated circuit devices having device cavities, the radio frequency absorbers may aid in reducing cavity modes and resonances and preventing undesirable feedback and power loss.
Such currently-known radio frequency absorbers are effective at absorbing electromagnetic energy carried by the radio frequency signals where the frequency is below 18 GHz. However, in certain applications, for example, within a device that houses an integrated circuit, where the frequency rises above 18 GHz, the currently-known radio frequency absorbers become less effective. At these higher frequencies, currently-known radio frequency absorbers become less absorptive and more reflective, and do not function to reduce cavity modes and resonances, feedback, and power loss.